


Courtly Love

by ahimsabitches



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Tsunderes, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahimsabitches/pseuds/ahimsabitches
Summary: A follower on Tumblr asked, and said follower received.





	Courtly Love

“Valentine's Day? What even _is_ that?” Ed asked, slouching further down in his chair. Alphonse, crammed into two chairs beside him, noted the blush creeping up his brother's neck to his cheeks. 

Rin, aproned and double-wielding a radish and a peeler, scoffed and glared at Yukio calmly dicing an onion beside him in the expansive dorm kitchen. “It's just this  _stupid_ holiday,” he snapped. “I don't even know why you mentioned it,  _idiot_ !”

Yukio avoided Rin's thrown radish deftly, the small smile never leaving his face. “I mentioned it because it's in two days, and tomorrow the whole of True Cross Academy will be celebrating.”

“Is that why I saw all those flowers being carted everywhere?” Alphonse asked.

“Mhm,” Yukio said. “Shiemi has been working her butt off.”

“I still don't know what the heck it _is_ and why everybody's so crazy about it.” Ed crossed his arms over his chest and kicked the empty cafeteria chair beside him petulantly. 

“The origin of Valentine's Day goes back to a saint in the third century called Saint Valentine. Have you heard of him where you're from, Ed?”

“Nope,” Ed said.

Alphonse shook his head, his armor squeaking, when Yukio looked a question at him.

“Well, Saint Valentine is officially the patron saint of courtly lo--”

The mixing bowls, spoons, knives, vegetables, a sack of uncooked noodles, and all the accoutrements of the dinner Rin and Yukio prepared for the four of them exploded off the long steel prep table as Rin's fists and whip-crack tail slammed down on it. “ _Nobody cares, Yukio, shut UP!_ ” Rin bellowed, twin globes of fitful blue flame enveloping his closed fists. 

The only sound in the shocked silence was the  _CLAAAANNNNGGG_ of a steel mixing bowl, full of syrupy-thick marinade, landing upside down on Rin's head. 

“On the contrary, brother, I think you care a _lot,_ ” Yukio said with a smile as the bowl began to glow red hot and drip like the sauce down Rin's front.

With a snarl and a doggish shake, Rin shed the marinate and half-melted bowl and stalked out of the kitchen, his long black tail whipping viciously. Three pairs of eyes, two blue and one glowy-yellow, watched him go.

“Anyway, it's a celebration of love,” Yukio said after the kitchen door had slammed shut. “Love, in all its forms.”

“That sounds really nice,” Alphonse said cheerily. “Right, brother?”

Blushing to the top of his forehead, Ed muttered something Alphonse didn't catch.

Alphonse and Yukio shared a meaningful glance.

**~The next day~**

Yukio rose from the bench politely when Alphonse emerged into the hall outside the dorm he and Ed shared. Bright morning sunlight streamed down from the windows in thick diagonal bars and made Alphonse's armor gleam dully. “Good morning, Alphonse.”

Yukio wasn't sure how a suit of armor could smile, but Alphonse somehow managed. “It's a pretty morning. Lots of flowers everywhere. The air smells so nice.”

“It does. Hey, did Ed see his, eh, Valentine's Day gift yet?”

Alphonse laughed, the childlike sound tinny and small in the massive suit of armor. “He will when he wakes up. It's going to be hard to miss that many boxes of cake. And Rin?”

Yukio chuckled and pushed his glasses up his nose. “I love my brother, but he can be dense as hell sometimes, pardon the pun. Despite the alchemic marks  _everywhere_ on the floor, he can't figure out who the  _secret admirer_ of his is that sent him a fireproof set of kitchenware.”

“I don't think my brother will figure out _devil's food cake_ either,” Alphonse said.

“One day they'll find out how to tell each other,” Yukio said, sitting back down. He patted the bench beside him, scooting over to leave as much room for the hulking, clanking armor as he could. 

Alphonse sat. “They're  _so_ alike,” he mused, and looked up. The windows on the opposite wall, little more than horizontal slats in the wood-and-brick of the dorm, gave them only narrow cuts of the sky. Alphonse watched two small birds-- sparrows or jays, maybe-- flit and twist around each other through three windows, then up and out of view. He couldn't tell if they were playing, flirting, or fighting. “I hope there's not a fight when they do.”

Yukio laughed. The hall carried the merry sound away from them, then back, diminished. “There absolutely  _will_ be. But I'll bring a fire extinguisher.”

 


End file.
